Most athletes, whether professional or recreational, are driven with the goal of achieving peak, or at least an increased, performance. Along with that goal is the self-driven desire for self-improvement, athletic composition and improvement and/or minimizing of recovery time. Most recreational and professional athletes achieve these goals through prolonged exercise coupled with proper diet and supplements. This present invention relates to the composition of such a supplement.
Previous art and science has shown that cocoa flavanols have a benefit to the circulatory system. To date, current art and science surrounding cocoa and flavanols have predominately centered on the beneficial effects cocoa flavanols on cardiovascular health and the associated effects for blood pressure, cholesterol improvement and stabilizing glucose.
There is also previous art and science that cocoa powder can be used to produce drinks, energy bars and to enhance health and mental well-being. Additionally, previous art and science has shown that protein can contribute to enhanced athletic performance.
A problem may arise where an athlete, whether professional or recreational, may consume individual supplements for their individual effects without considering one supplements impact on other supplements. In some instances, one supplement may have a negative impact on one or more other supplements when they are consumed together in a dietary supplement program.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.